Accidents Happen
by Lilybug134
Summary: What happens when a potion goes wrong for Victorie, and Teddy is there as a witness?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! :)**

**Ok, so this story is for the Gender Bender Challenge by darkblack03! I don't think that the story is going to go in the direction that darkblack03 wanted, but oh well! I like my story :) **

**The rating is currently a T only for smut _themes_. Nothing gets descirbed in detail, nothing at all, don't worry. **

**I hope you guys like it! **

**Enjoy :) **

Victorie Weasley was normal. Well, as normal as you could be for a seventeen year old which attending Hogwarts.

She was a normal Weasley, inheriting her parent's blue eyes and tall, lean stature. She didn't have bright red hair like some of her other cousins, but it was a very pretty strawberry blonde.

She was smart, quiet, and very proper, often agreeing with her eleven year old cousin Rose to follow rules.

Someone who wasn't normal was her boyfriend, Teddy Lupin.

Teddy Lupin liked to keep his hair a bright turquoise and preferred to keep his eyes dark and twinkling, like his late mother's.

Teddy was loud, obnoxious, and loved to prank. He was out of Hogwarts now, being two years older than Victorie, but still managed to find a way to sneak into the castle to see her.

So when Victorie was sitting in the library, trying to study for her N.E. , she was not surprised when she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes and to hear a husky voice whispering in her ear, "Guess who!"

She grabbed his wrists and stood up to face him.

"Teddy Remus Lupin, I am trying to study!" she whispered furiously.

"I know, love, which is why I came!" he chuckled, pulling her in for a hug.

She looked him in the eyes, "Teddy, I _need _to study! I am almost done, I promise!" she said.

Teddy groaned, but finally gave in.

"Oh alright, but then I have something planned for us!" he whispered as Madame Pince walked by, shelving the last of the books.

"If you try to get me in bed with you one more time, Teddy, I swear on Merlin's grave…" she said, earning a sush from Madam Pince.

"Calm down, love!" Teddy laughed, "That is not going to happen again," he said, "Tonight," he muttered under his breath.

As Victorie got back to scribbling on her parchment, Teddy got an idea.

He kicked off his shoes and started to rub his foot up and down his girlfriend's calf. It took a moment for her to notice, but she finally jumped back.

"Teddy!" she screamed.

Madame Pince rushed to them so quickly; it was like she was standing right behind the bookshelf closest to them.

"OUT!" she shooed.

Watching as the young girl quickly gathered her things, grab the turquoise-haired boy by the wrist, and run out, Madam Pince let out a loud huff.

"Teddy Lupin, you tried to seduce me!" Victorie said.

All Teddy could do was put his hands in his pockets, stick a grin on his face and a blush on his cheeks, and smile.

After getting a slap on the arm, Victorie finally managed to say something.

"Teddy, you said that you weren't going to try to seduce me!" she said.

Teddy laughed his warm laugh once more.

"Love, I can't help it that you are so darn beautiful! I just can't help myself!" he said.

Victorie rolled his eyes and started walking toward the common room.

When they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Victorie turned to her boyfriend and took a deep breath.

"You know the rule, Teddy," she said.

Teddy groaned, "But McGonagall didn't say that I couldn't come in! Plus, it's not like I've never been in the Gryffindor common room!" he said.

"Teddy, you and I both know that if I let you into the common room then you will follow me up to my dorm and you will try to sleep with me again!" she shot at him.

Teddy sighed and ran his fingers through his turquoise hair.

"Alright, I get it. But can I at least have a goodnight kiss?" he asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes and leaning forward, puckering his lips.

Victorie giggled and kissed him soundly on the lips before being pulled into a tight embrace.

"I love you," Teddy whispered into his girlfriend's rose scented hair.

"I love you too, Teddy," she whispered back.

He kissed her forehead and started walking down the corridor, looking back and watching his girlfriend hop through the portrait hole.


	2. Author's Note - Sorry!

**This is an author's note, and any hate over it can be left in a review if you so choose. **

**I wanted to announce that I am going to be starting a project, most likely later this year or at the beginning of 2014, where I will be writing a story once a week to whoever sends a request in. **

**Now, some of you may have heard of a forum called the Gift Giving Extravaganza of 2013, and I will confirm that this is **_**similar. **_**The only difference between my little project and the extravaganza is that in the story that I write for you, you don't have to simply chose a pairing and expect a fluffy story to come out of it. In my little project, you can request absolutely anything you want. Here are some examples: **

**1) I want a fic about Harry and Draco having a verbal fight post-Hogwarts in Diagon Alley with their families present. At some point, I want their wives to intervene. All in all, I just want it very dramatic and catty.**

**2) I want a funny AU fic of Voldemort trying to be a muggle. **

**3) I want a cute little drabble with the next-gen Potter-Weasley cousins using my head canon of, "Every Sunday, all of the Potter-Weasley cousins would get together and have lunch at the Burrow. None of them would miss it for the world." I also want you to use the prompts ice cream, feather, and screaming. Be sure to include some Teddy/Victorie.**

**See, in the Gift Giving Extravaganza, you can only request pairings. In mine, you can request any amount of characters (please try to keep it a reasonable number), any genre, any rating, and you can tell me any scenario and any prompts you want me to use; you can even request that it be based off a song if that floats your boat. **

**Don't freak out if you don't know exactly what you want. You can simply send me some pairings or even individual characters that you like and we'll work something out together. It's a gift, so I really want you to like it!**

**All you have to do if you want a story written for you one week, just PM requesting anything you like. If Dumbledore & Giant Squid love is what you want set to the song Johnny & June by Heidi Newfield (a great song by the way), then just say that and I'd be happy to add it to my que. **

**So, start sending in your requests!**

**P.S. If you want your story on a certain week, like on the week of your birthday or something, just tell me and it shall be done! **


End file.
